


Won’t You Be The Johnny To My Baby?

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways I’ll stop soul spilling in the tags, Felt cute might delete later 💞, Gen, In case it wasn’t obvious enough I was watching Dirty Dancing, M/M, Slow crime nights, Thought of this concept before watching it tho, Waxing poetic about dat ass, Youtube Tutorials, but don’t worry I read it like twice, bye, can be read as established relationship if you want, no errors!, was gonna write more but this seemed perfect for a one shot, written on mobile, 🎶dancing in the moonlight🎵
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A partner in crime (stopping) and dancing.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Pre—Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Won’t You Be The Johnny To My Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> I have had so many thoroughly established stories in my head but this short little blurb is the only one that has made it out. Ah well, maybe after posting this I’ll finally get the courage to write the other ones?

In a dead patch on patrol, Deadpool and Spider-Man are sitting on a rooftop, legs dangling hundreds of feet in the air. A silent police scanner lays beside Spider-Man, indicating a slow night for all crime fighters. Deadpool swings his feet, kicking his heels against the brick. Sighing exaggeratedly, he slumped down and over, dead weight against Spider-Man’s arm. 

“I’m so  bored. You’d think being a superhero would be all bang bang, the action can’t stop won’t stop, huh baby boy? But nah, there’s so much sitting on your ass and I don’t know about you’re beautiful bubble butt but (ha!) my ass? It’s getting sore. I say let’s blow this popsicle stand. Or your popsicle stand, I’m not opposed to that.” Deadpool, however, doesn’t make to move. 

“Well,” Spider-Man starts, ignoring the innuendo and rolling his head down towards Deadpool’s, “I’ve been down a YouTube rabbit hole recently. Dance choreos. Wanna find one, try it out?”

“Only if we’re dirty dancing babe.” Deadpool looks up at Spider-Man, resting his chin on Spider-Man’s arm. Spider-Man scoffs a laugh. 

“You wish. Keep it up and I’m going to make you waltz with me,” Spider-Man teases, choosing the dance farthest from being classified as “dirty”. 

“Au contraire, I’d dance anything if it meant getting up close and personal with that ass.”

“Wow, can you go two minutes without mentioning my butt?” Now it’s Deadpool’s turn to scoff. He sits up and starts making a rounding gesture with his hands. 

“That glorious thing? Have you even  seen  it? The way it jiggles and bounces and-“

“Okay,” Spider-Man cuts him off hastily, “That’s enough. Now, dancing. Yes? No?”

“Maybe so?”

“Okay so no-“

“Kidding! I jest, I jest. Didn’t I just say I’d do any dancing with you?”

“For my ass, yes. We’ve established this.”

“Okay you know what? We’re getting nowhere,” Deadpool says in mock anger, pulling out his phone and harshly tapping on it. A moment passes, Spider-Man resting his head on Deadpool’s shoulder to see what he’s doing. 

“Hey, that one looks cool.” Spider-Man points out a preview of, ironically, a ballroom dance. 

“Eh fuck it. Hope you weren’t joking about wanting to waltz, baby boy, because that’s what we’re doing now.” Deadpool pulls Spider-Man up by the hand. He walks over to the roof access and places his phone against a wall, letting Spider-Man web it into place. 

As Deadpool and Spider-Man stumble over their feet and trip into each other, the police scanner sits abandoned, and laughter lights up the night in place of its silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending paragraph just came out and felt perfect so I ended it there instead of forcing this past its natural end.


End file.
